


A Match Made in Heaven

by kemoiunder



Series: EnnoTana Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dragon rider au, i only got to the very edge of whatever this is but it was mostly because i was running out of time, i'm definitely continuing with this, this will definitely be a separate series though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Tanaka is excited for his very own dragon partner, but what is this he hears about a perfect match? This is better than he hoped for, or is it?This is EnnoTana Week day 5! The prompt was fantasy, so I made a dragon rider AU that literally no one asked for, and now I'm super into it. I'm going to be continuing this with the other riders and their dragons as well, this seemed like it cut off really quickly and that's because it was. Sorry~.





	A Match Made in Heaven

Ryuunosuke was excited, today was the day. Finally, the day had come, after all the years of training, all the years of education in order to get to this point. He was finally getting his own dragon to partner with. His friends were also getting their partners that day, or so he had been told. It was all very selective apparently, he had no real idea how any of this stuff worked. All he knew was that he was supposed to go to a set location, and that was where the riders were being set up with their dragon partners. 

He knew that the process used to be that the riders had eggs and raised the dragons that they hatched, but it turned out to be too drawn out of process to work in the long-run. Now, it was a kind of compatibility test that the riders and dragons did in order to find a ‘perfect’ match, or as best as they could get. Of course, there were different stages the riders had to go through, if they found to be cruel towards dragons, they would be cut from the program. From what Ryuunosuke understood, this was a sort of military law enforcement kind of thing, the best dragon riders were the bounty hunters of their world. It was all very complicated, Ryuunosuke didn’t really care about any of the mumbo jumbo, he just wanted his own dragon partner. He’d gone through the years of training and compatibility tests, he was ready for his dragon. His friend, Bokuto Koutarou, met him at one of the crossroads. 

“Good morning, Tanaka! You ready?!” His friend was always very boisterous, today was no different. Ryuunosuke found himself chuckling, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The two riders walked to the rendezvous point that they had been told to meet at, and their instructor was there waiting, along with the rest of their class. Ryuunosuke’s class had been slightly smaller than average, only having six people. With himself and Bokuto, there was Kozume Kenma, Yahaba Shigeru, Futakuchi Kenji and a rookie named Hoshiumi Kourai. Their instructor wasted no time, leading them to a separate training grounds they had specifically for dragon riders and their dragon partners. This would be where they would bring the dragons they had inevitably chosen based on their compatibility tests. 

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke. This way.” His instructor, Ukai Keishin, led him over to a different area than the rest of his classmates, before speaking again, “Your dragon partner is a bit different than the others’.” 

Now Ryuunosuke was curious, it only took a look before his instructor was continuing, “Your compatibility with this particular dragon is a gold banded match. Do you know what that means?” 

The rider felt like all the air had rushed out of him. A gold banded match? Those were incredibly rare, they were basically when a rider and a dragon were so compatible that no other rider or dragon would be able to bond with them. If this dragon and Ryuunosuke didn’t hit it off, then the program he was a part of would have both a dragon and a rider that were useless, not able to bond with any other. It was essentially a soul mate bond between a rider and a dragon partner; it was a blessing if they got along, a curse if not.

“I know what it means. Where are they?” Ukai looked pleased with Ryuunosuke’s response, and he was led to a clearing with sparse trees. His instructor ushered him to go forward with nothing but his dragon’s name. Before he lost his nerve, Ryuunosuke started walking towards the trees. Inside he found a glittering wingspan. The dragon looked to be able to thirty feet in length, black with silver accents on its scales. A hiss made him stop where he was though, this wasn’t the time for internal monologuing.

oOoOoOo

Dark eyes followed Ryuunosuke’s every move. He could tell it was a suspicious glance by the way the dragon’s tail thumped on the ground. Ryuunosuke didn’t let that scare him off though, he stood his ground, and continued to shuffle forward. That was the first test, the way they approached their dragon partner. His partner, Chikara, was a beautiful black dragon. Apparently the two of them were destined to be together, a ‘perfect’ match. 

“Yeah, apparently you and Chikara’s match is a gold banded match, which basically means there is no other that could pair with either of you.” Ryuunosuke was surprised to hear that, gold banded matches were very rare. He was lucky. Even if Chikara didn’t accept Ryuunosuke that day, neither of them could bond with any other, so they would need to just keep trying. 

The dragon let out a growl as Ryuunosuke came a bit closer, “Hey, hey. I’m not going to hurt you. We can do this at your own pace. It’s fine.”

That seemed to be surprising to the dragon, as he looked very confused. Had he thought that Ryuunosuke would just try to bond with him with no warning? That was the complete of what they were trained to do, a partnership between a rider and a dragon was meant to be eased into, it took time and a lot of work. Chikara suddenly drew forward to perch not three feet away from Ryuunosuke, causing the rider to gasp softly. He had never seen a dragon take such initiative before, from the training videos they had been shown, it usually took hours to get close enough to touch. 

Before Ryuunosuke knew what was happening, his dragon partner rested his forward against his own, jumpstarting the bonding process between the two of them. Being told what was going to happen, and the actual experience were too very different things. They had been told that it felt overwhelming as the rider and dragon’s minds connected, being able to feel the emotions of the other just as much as their own. This way the two could also communicate with one another, which Ryuunosuke always thought it was an amazing perk of being able to communicate with his own dragon partner.

Finally. I thought it would take forever.

Ryuunosuke jerked away at the voice in his head. The voice didn’t sound his usually mind did, it was sarcastic in tone, but very soothing.

You can hear me, can’t you?

The rider was nodding before he even realized he was doing it, “Yeah! I can hear you! Chikara, right? I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke!”

The dragon made a noise as if he were snorting, Pleasure. before letting his head rest on his front legs, looking very cat-like.

Apparently, they had a lot of things to discuss, most of which were things that would inevitably be part of their partnership; things such as schedules and what kind of work they each wanted to do. Not surprisingly, they wished to do the same kind of work, to help other people that were in need. Ryuunosuke always wanted to be a sort of knight in shining armor, but in this case minus the shining armor, he would most likely be in armor made of leather. He could already tell that they would make a great pair, Chikara was witty and full of dry humor. He was suddenly very glad for the dragon riding program he was a part of, very glad for the gold banded match he had. He knew the two would probably have their own verbal spats, they were too very different individuals with their own opinions, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t figure them out together.


End file.
